


trauma

by young master (mambo_music_intensifies)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, POV Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo_music_intensifies/pseuds/young%20master
Summary: I am his only threat since I annihilate any who cross him and in that sense he trusts me, he trusts me because he knows that fact. He knows I will always protect him. I am his confidant and his foe and I think that brings him comfort more than anything.He really is an interesting master.





	trauma

I felt him as he tossed and turned beneath his sheets, it was yet another night like this.  
I wanted very much to head up to his chambers to see if he needed anything, but it would be presumptuous of me to barge into my young masters quarters without an order.

Our mark burned upon my hand as he finally awoke, tears streaming down his face, in such pain. Oh, I do hope he calls for me.  
I can feel his pain as if it were my very own, after so many years I think I've become almost empathetic, he's merged with me in a way that has not happened before, my, what a cruel master forcing me to succumb to these awful emotions. Never-the-less, I feel him, he's ragged in his breathing as I stand near his bedroom door just in case he swallows his pride and calls for me. I'll be right there.

Forever.

 

The incessant moaning, crying and heaving. Oh my lord, please call.

Just then, I heard him, _"Sebastian! Sebastian!"_

I was there immediately beside him, he was huddled in his blanket as if it were some cocoon, "Young master, are you quite alright?" my eyebrows curled in the center as worry took over my face, well of course I should be worried, I am his caretaker after all. I maneuvered my hand trying to place it upon his head and he jerked away, "N-No, S-Sebastian."

"My lord, please how can I assist."

"Get them away from me. Sebastian, please, don't let anyone touch me! Never again!"

"Young master, there is no one here but you, I and the servants."

He looked up at me with that doe-eyed face, swollen, wet and red. Mucus trailing from his nose. Lips quivering. 

"I-I had the nightmare again, this time it was so much worse, I remembered every detail as if I was there once more. Their hands, oh God, Sebastian their hands all over me. I couldn't escape. I thought he was a nice man who was going to save me but he ruined me, don't you understand that, I had to see so much bloodshed and then... And then that happened! I hate this world, I hate the sickness and depravity, Sebastian. The only one who poses to care is a demon, ha. Imagine that." Another tear runs down his young cheek. 

I am his only threat since I annihilate any who cross him and in that sense he trusts me, he trusts me because he knows that fact. He knows I will always protect him. I am his confidant and his foe and I think that brings him comfort more than anything. He really is an interesting master.

I got down on my knee and reached for him once more, placing my gloved hand upon his cheek at first he tensed up but then relaxed into my palm. I placed my other hand over my chest and looked into his tortured eyes, "They are gone. I killed them." His lips trembled as he burst into tears once more, surprisingly, wrapping his arms around my neck. Oh, what a surprise. My eyes grew wide and my hands were far apart from his sides, I wasn't sure what to do in this moment. I let him cry there on my shoulder. Usually I would tease the young master, saying something like, _'this isn't very much something an English gentleman should do.' _or something to that affect, then, I remembered he is just a young boy. Small, frail and most importantly, traumatized. How ironic that a creature like me can realize this but so many cannot.__

__He sobbed there, I couldn't take it anymore, I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him tightly, I shut my eyes, this gesture moved him, he fell off his bed into my kneeling lap, still hanging onto me, I held him. I want to protect him, this fragile soul. At that moment I had no hunger, I only had desire to protect, I may be shunned for thinking in such a way but I did not care. He was mine, and I was his. I rested my lips to his head, hair a mess, ah need to that comb later. His scent, oh, my poor master. Such melancholy embodies him. I had an urge to cradle him like a newborn infant, this of course would damage his pride so I dare not. I just let him sit there and weep until it was over,_ _

__"Sebastian?" he sniffled,_ _

__"Yes, my lord?" I spoke softly_ _

__"Are they in hell, like you?"_ _

__I chuckled but only slightly, "Hell is too good for them, master."_ _

__His delicate fingers grasped at my jacket as he buried his nose in my lapel. After a short while he shakily stood up and sat back upon his bed wiping his eyes. I stood over him covering his weak body in the duvet, "Is there anything I can do, young master?"_ _

__"When I was young and I had a nightmare, nothing like these of course, probably about some childish thing I cannot even recall, I would climb into bed with my parents. That was one of the most comforting moments of my life, Sebastian."_ _

__"My lord?"_ _

__"Just for tonight, forget the aesthetic, comfort me the way I was comforted then. Sleep in this bed with me, hold me like I was held then. Only this time you can't die. _You can't die, Sebastian. _" Tears began forming in those mismatched eyes, what could I say? I am made for every of my masters wishes.___ _

____"As you wish, my lord." I half bowed and removed my jacket and shoes placing them neatly beside the bedside table. I entered the bed with him and cradled his head in my hand and pulling him close by his waist with the other he wrapped his thin arm around my torso grabbing my clothes once more, seeming as if he was scared he was going to be snatched away, I closed my eyes and laid a gentle almost non-existent kiss upon his head once more,_ _ _ _

____no one will snatch you away, my lord, never again._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want any sex in this since it's obviously inspired by ch.135.  
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
